deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Mr.Man11037/10 Death Battles I want to see happen
So yeah, the title is pretty self-explanitory. Just 10 Death Battles I'd like to see one day. (In no particular order) I'm gonna be formatting this similar to how Loka did his. (You can find Loka's most wanted Death Battles list here. Go read his, it's pretty cool, and it's what inspired me to do this.) So I'll be talking about why I want the matchup, the connections between the characters and who I think wins. Minato Arisato VS Neku Sakuraba The World Ends With Dread V2.jpg While I did say this would be in so particular order, this matchup just so happens to be my most wanted, so I think it would be fitting that I covered it first. Why should this fight happen? *If Neku gets into DB, more people will know about The World Ends With You, and that could lead to more support for the game, and possibly a sequel *Minato hasn't appeared in DB yet, and this is his best matchup imo *More Persona charactcers are always nice *I can just imagine the amazing music track *This also happens to be Neku's best matchup (and also his only matchup lol) *I just want more TWEWY representation tbh Connections? *RPG protagonists that start out lonely and distant, but they grow out of their shells and become good people thanks to their connections to their friends. Who wins? *Minato wins. Quick thing to note, I'm not that great of a vs debater, so I don't really know the whole ins and outs of every fight and why character A beats character B, but i'll try to explain my reasoning on each matchup the best I can. Ok, so why does Minato win? While I believe Neku has a star level feat, Minato should be universal thanks to beating the Nyx avatar. Also, Minato should have a wider arsenal, I think. Plus, Minato is a lot more experienced. From what I know at least, Persona 3 takes place over multiple months, whereas Neku only competed in the Reaper's game for 3 weeks. Eggman VS Tron Bonne Egg vs tron.jpg Why should this fight happen? *Eggman has been gone from DB for a while, and this is the best way to bring him back imo *This is Tron Bonne's most interesting matchup imo *The dialogue could be great *More Mega Man Legends characters is good *Tron Bonne needs to get into Death Battle eventually Connections? *Geniuses who usually fight in mechs, have built robots to serve them to do their duties and who rival iconic blue video game characters Who wins? *Eggman wins. While Tron Bonne has plenty of mechs to keep her somewhat in the game, Eggman has a lot more variety in his arsenal. He basically takes every category. Eggman is more durable, stronger, faster and likely smarter as well. So this is basically a stomp for Eggman. (Though that doesn't make me any less interested in the matchup.) Dio Brando VS Alucard Kono dio daaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Why should this fight happen? *'hrnghhhhhhhh I've been waiting for this for so long' *More Jojo in Death Battle please *Best matchup for both *The music track would be awesome *Given how the DBX between these two went, animation would be amazing Connections? *Anime's greatest vampires who usually fight brutally (There's probably more connections I'm forgetting) Who wins? *Dio wins. Now, I don't actually know much about the debate for this matchup, but from what I hear, Alucard takes the advantage in experience and regeneration, but Dio takes about everything else. Viewtiful Joe VS Scott Pilgrim A Viewtiful World.jpg Why should this fight happen? *More Scott Pilgrim in DB please *This just sounds fun *Viewtiful Joe would be amazing in DB *Dialogue could be kinda cool Connections? *Geeky nerds who can kick your ass and look awesome while doing it, but also love a certain type of media. (Video games for Scott and Movies for Joe) Who wins? *Joe wins. While Scott might be more experienced, Joe has the stat trinity over Scott, so any advantage that Scott would have from being more experienced is basically worthless, as Joe is going to destroy him before he can put that experience to good use. Roxas VS Dark Pit A nobody's shadow.jpg Why should this fight happen? *More Kid Icarus and Kingdom Hearts in Death Battle because that's amazing *The music track would be amazing *This is the best matchup for both characters *Kid Icarus VS Kingdom Hearts matchups are awesome Connections? *Copies/clones of the main heroes of their series who start out being evil, but eventually side with the heroes Who wins? *Roxas wins. As much as I want Dark Pit to win, that just isn't going to happen. Roxas takes the stat trinity and he also has the advantage of a much wider arsenal of powers. Plus, Roxas has way more experience than Dark Pit. Giorno Giovanna VS Joker The Last Surprise of a Golden Experience.jpg Why should this fight happen? *It is the best matchup for both of them *It's a Jojo VS Persona match, and those are always great *The music track would be awesome *It somehow hasn't happened yet *Giorno and Joker's other opponents aren't as interesting imo *G.E.R VS Satanel, that just sounds awesome Connections? *The leaders of gangs who are fighting to make the world a better place, also, the fifth protagonists of their repsective series Who wins? *Joker wins. While G.E.R is extremely busted, Joker has Satanel, which basically works as a hard counter to G.E.R. And with G.E.R out of the way, it becomes clear that Joker stat stomps Giorno. Plus, Joker could always just apply several status effects onto Giorno to make the fight that much harder for him. Link VS Cloud 2 Link VS Cloud the sequel & knuckles featuring Dante from the devil may cry series.jpg Why should this fight happen? *It's the best rematch idea by a long shot imo *While Link VS Cloud was good, I feel both characters have grown to the point where it deserves an update *FF7's remake is coming out in 2020, so this could tie into that very nicely *Seeing this fight in 3D could show how far DB has come in animation *Link in Death Battle is immensely cool Connections? *Two of the most recognized swordsmen in gaming, who also apparently have/had a rivalry (At least from what I heard) Who wins? *Cloud wins. He has the stat trinity advantage by a long shot. While Link is smarter, and his arsenal could keep Cloud busy for a while, it isn't enough of an advantage to overcome Cloud's massive stat advantage. Lucina VS Saber Fate is Awakening.jpg Why should this fight happen? *Fire Emblem hasn't made it into DB yet *Lucina seems very likely to be the first Fire Emblem character to get into DB *The Fate series hasn't gotten into DB yet *While I think Lucina VS Kitana is a good idea, I just prefer this matchup *I just feel like it would a great way to introduce two new series into DB Connections? *Heroines from fantasy series. (Probably more connections to this, but I know nothing about the Fate series) Who wins? *Saber wins. While Lucina might be able to use her falchion to her advantage, since Saber is weak to anti-draconic weapons. It doesn't really matter, since Saber has a planet level feat, so yeah, Lucina is kinda screwed. Ash Williams VS Frank West A pretty groovy fight.jpg Why should this fight happen? *We need another Frank West Death Battle *This is the best matchup for Ash imo *Imagine the dialogue *The fight would be fun *More Dead Rising is a good thing Connections? *Legendary and witty zombie killers who use a variety of weapons to kill zombies, and they have loads of fun doing it Who wins? *Frank wins. I think that these two are roughly about even, so it would be very close under normal circumstances. Unfortunately for Ash, once Frank pulls out the exo-suit, it's all over for him, as the exo-suit absolutely destroys Ash. Phoenix Wright VS Makoto Naegi You're in my court now.jpg Why should this fight happen? *Phoenix Wright getting into DB gets a yes from me chief *It could be incredibly creative *The music track would be god tier *Danganronpa getting into DB would be amazing *Seeing Phoenix and Makoto both getting an analysis would be really cool Connections? *Seekers of truth who have to solve murders and defend people from punishment (whether it be from the law or Monokuma). Who wins? *Phoenix wins. Since this would likely be a courtroom battle, we only have to compare both Phoenix and Makoto's intelligence. In a battle of wits, Phoenix wins. Sure, Makoto has faced off against Junko Enoshima, who is incredibly smart, but aside from that, most of the killers Makoto exposes are his classmates. While his classmates are quite cunning, they just don't compare to some of the criminals Phoenix exposes. Also, when it starts getting tense, Phoenix has shown that can handle the pressure better than Makoto. While Phoenix does have to bluff, that isn't a bad thing, because it works to his advantage a lot, like when he exposed Furio Tigre as the killer by pulling a bluff. So yeah, Phoenix wins because of his intelligence and his debating skill. So hey, this has been 10 Death Battles that I want to see happen, will any of them happen? Who knows? All I know is that I will continue to hope for them to happen until they do end up happening. Category:Blog posts